Maximum Ride AdoLEMONS
by VaniLemonRaptor
Summary: The flock; growing into adolescence. But, some grow too fast, and some grow too slow. And as they start to face problems, and start to go through things, at different or similar times...they find the one. **Lemon** **Contains many ships for different supporters**


Maximum Ride Lemons

Chapter 1: The Late &amp; The Threatened-Fax I

Maximum Ride characters and the books belong to James Patterson.

This Lemon series belongs to me. I also have Alt characters of my ownership.

(**Max POV**)

_"Max..." Fang approached me with sincerity. The tension grew a bit as I backed away. Edging further away, his face grew serious. "Fang, no...I can't..." I whispered, tears welling in my_ **eyes.**_ Crying wasn't a strong suit for me. "Max. You can." He insisted. I grabbed the pepper spray that was nearby. Out of self defense, I sprayed him. "Max!" He screamed. He continued to scream my name, as I regained consciousness. By regaining consciousness, I meant wake up._

"Max, wake up, before I grab the water bucket," Fang warned. Good thing that was just a really bad nightmare. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up from the uncomfortable couch. My side hurt minorly, and I saw Fang, already dressed. Then again, everyone was already dressed. _How long was I asleep for? _The clock read 4:30 P.M. _Damn. _

"Ugh. Fang, why didn't you wake me up earlier? I have things to do." I complained, scratching my messy hair. He rolled his eyes and gave **me** a stern look. "I do too. We tried earlier, and gave up." He murmured, walking off. Groaning, I got up from the couch. My shorts were bunched up. You just gotta hate that. I managed to walk normally. I ascended the stairs and entered my bedroom.

You may be wondering: Why were you sleeping on the couch?

Well, I got caught up on CSI: Miami reruns. My cellphone rung. I searched for it as the ringing continued. I found it under my pillow. "Hello?" I asked. It was mom. You may know her as Dr. Valencia Martinez. My biological mother, and a new veterinarian at the most known Veterinarian hospital in Florida. She was wondering where I was. "I'm at the house. I kinda overslept." I heard a deep sigh from her line.

I scratched my head as I listened. She wanted me to hurry and get ready if I wanted to still get paid for today. I was a temporary receptionist at her workplace. It paid $100 dollars every week. It was useful, and I needed to save. But as she continued talking, my senses refreshed for a moment, and I paused before speaking.

"Who's Sam?" I wondered. She was droning on about how he interacts with the animals and loves nature. He's a conversationalist and a pretty nice, smart guy. He went to college and finished, and now he was working at the Vet Hospital. Mom seems to like him. "Fine. Fine. I'm getting dressed in my uniform," I groaned, pressing the end button on my phone. My clothes were laid out and ironed. I had gave Nudge tha responsibility. She was eager to do anything with clothes. Yet, not the laundry.

"Thanks Nudge!" I shouted, as I got dressed. It was a red ruffled blouse and a white pencil skirt...or whatever Mom called it. Red heels, and a white blazer. Yes, their colors were red and white. Sort of like Red Cross. I think. I dusted myself off, and tried to fix my hair in my best ability. As I gave a last glance in the mirror, I walked out of my room. I almost ran into Iggy, as I dashed down the stairs.

So...tough...in...heels...

I panted. As I exited the house, I stared at the space that my car once was. A red Chrystler. Please don't tell me that Fang used my car! Ugh. It was ten minutes away from the road we lived on. And now, I was stuck walking. Great. I started to run, almost tripping over my heels over and over and over. No one should run in heels. Not a single one.

10 Minutes Later...

(**Valencia's** **POV**)

Where was that girl? She's two hours late. I placed two fingers on my temple. Sighing, I continued sitting at my desk. Sam had offered to take her shift until she came. If she met Sam, she'd be all over him. He was the perfect image of normal perfection. Not like Dylan...

Though he 'disappeared,' doesn't mean that I didn't know about it. A small, tentative smile came to my face. I moistened my lips by licking them slowly. "Excuse me, Mrs. Martinez?" Sam asked, in that oh so alluring voice of his. I may be just a woman in my 30's to 40's, but I know what I know. "Haha, Sam, I'm not married yet. Just engaged again. And please, call me Valencia," I batted my eyelashes. "I don't mind, Dr. Martinez." He insisted. He was so polite, unlike the other one..

My mind raced, thinking about all of these different teenage boys. What was I to do? Jeb was always busy, unlike me. Doesn't notice my existence like he used to. "Max is here," he interrupted my thoughts. I nodded, telling him to send her in. To be honest, I thought that she wasn't coming. My eyes trailed to the papers on my desk as I hid them. Max shouldn't know about this. She was almost a 17 year old. If she knew, she'd hate me entirely. Did I mention that Dylan was her ex? Jeb organized it, to test true feelings and compatibility. Though she seemed annoyed by it, I could find a hint of happiness.

Until I intervened, and now she could probably have Sam, all to her self. "So..sorry," Max panted, as she entered my office. She was sweating and almost out of breath. When she doesn't eat, it's hard for her to keep up her endurance. "It's fine, what happened? Overslept?" I wondered, tapping my fake nails on my desk. She chuckled nervously. Overslept. Of course. She'd been oversleeping a lot lately, and I've been inferring that she had to been having bad dreams, or lengthy ones. Maybe nightmares. I eyed the bags that took place under her eyes.

"My hygiene isn't the best, as you see, I didn't have time to do anything, and I really need to save money." Max worded, directing to her slightly dusty wings. Her teeth weren't the shiniest. Even I could see some cookie crumbs in her teeth. "Alright, I said it was fine. We all oversleep at least once, even if we deny it. Max, this is Sam. He was temporarily taking your spot." I explained.

Her eyes turned to see Sam. She didn't look surprised, dumbfounded, awestruck, or amazed by his appearance. She noticed him like he was some sort of freak. Her eyes read him like, 'Okay, can I move on to the next guy?' Wow. Just. Wow. Her eyes glinted slightly. He held out his hand, hoping for a handshake. She took two fingers and shook his hand, as she turned to leave to her workspace.

"Is she okay?" Sam wondered. Well, I didn't know myself. This behavior wasn't like her. She wasn't an antisocial at all. She was at least SLIGHTLY more mannerly. Sighing, I put my head on my palms. "Sam, can I ask you something?" He paid attention to me and gave me a tight nod. "Doesn't your father work in psychology?"

"Yes ma'am. Why?"

I quickly thought of a solution. But it probably wouldn't work so well. "Does he have an office nearby?" I questioned. He nodded. "He has one in Boynton. Boynton Beach. It's the closest out of his two offices." I nodded. I bit my nail, as I was hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Can you ask him about booking Max and I for separate appointments? Or you can provide business cards."

He looked surprised for a moment. That moment was misunderstandable, and I couldn't interpret the look on his face. It looked like a mix of surprise, confusion, and a whole other mix. "Sure...I have some business cards in my pocket." He dug in his pocket and handed me two of them. I smiled and dismissed him to do his work. I dialed the number on the office phone. "Hey, is this Dr. Crawfield? Yeah, this is Dr. Martinez, I'd like to do a couple of things," I worded.

(**Fang POV**)

Her lips twisted against mine. They were glossy, and the feel of our lips rubbing together was sticky. I hated every bit. As I pushed her away, she reluctantly gave me my space. "Lissa, I didn't come to kiss you, nor make out with you. I came to speak business." I explained to her. She looked confused, and then angry. She read my eyes like an open magazine. "Well, don't, Fangy. I don't speak foreign languages. If you even try to speak it, I'll make sure that no one else will have you," she warned, as she got closer to my ear.

"I don't nibble, Fang. I bite, hard." Her tone raised. As I chuckled in my brain, Lissa gave me a serious look. She was a normal, non-combined, human. But, I had higher strength than her. Though, I decided to give her another chance. She and her aunt, Brigid Dwyer, both had alluring red hair. It hypnotized me sometimes. And those times made me mentally slap myself for being a big, blind, idiot.

"Take the gloss off, if your lips don't lie." I murmured. She smiled, wiping it off, and placing her leg on mine. She insisted that I should hold it. I held it, with little effort. She threw herself on me, her lips smashing against mine. I thought of Max in that instant. Get her out of my mind, she doesn't belong there for now.

Although, she relentlessly appeared into my brain. I kissed back, focusing on that moment there. She held my face, bringing my lips deeper upon hers. I wasn't content with this moment. It wasn't Max, but it felt good. I kept denying her entrance of her tongue into my mouth. It never happened to me before, and I didn't want it to occur now. She forced her tongue between my teeth.

Dear lord, get this thing away from me. I mumbled, biting down on her tongue. She seemed to enjoy it more. It was irritable. If anything, Lissa would be the submissive. No questions asked. I dropped her leg, pushing her away, harder. "Lissa, I'm not doing this today. Nor ever." She kept hinting at me, thinking I didn't see her signs.

She thought that I didn't know about Carter. (My own character.) Carter Perkins was her Ex. Yep, she lost her virginity already. She wasnt going to get laid by me. Never. Ever. "Fang, I love you, sweetie." She mused, pecking my cheek as I left. "I have deep regards for you as well." I mumbled.

I jumped into Max's car, starting the ignition. Max was probably pissed by now, but, I would make up for it. Maybe buy her a new jar of Nutella. I hummed as I sped down the road. The agonizing taste of Lissa's lips stayed in my mouth. I enjoyed it, but didn't enjoy it at the same time. My phone buzzed. I picked it up from my shirt pocket. I was using a car because, well, I was too lazy to fly. As I looked at the name above the text, I almost threw the phone out of the window.

I managed to continue steering as I read the text.

"Ur dead meat when I get home."

Hmm..that could mean she knows about the car, or worse. About Lissa and I. I replied the simple, 'O.K,' to sound cool and chill. A car behind me honked. I was going ten miles less than the original speed limit. The honking continued, as I sped up. Jeez, stupid ragers.

-Thanks for reading this chapter. More to come.

Im still fixing the kinks, I'm a Newbie. Btw, These all are different scenarios, linked into a big story. The name wasn't thought out, so I thought it was just the basic general principle. There will be titles of chapters that show was Ship is going to be shown. Each ship has more than one chapter dedicated to it, but don't worry, it connects with the story.


End file.
